lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff vs. Jane vs. Slender Man
In a dark morgue, grim and depressing, went on a slow,nervous conversation."So,"the mortician said to the police investigator grimly, "they say it's him again." The officer looked to the two bodies warily. They were of a young couple,apparently going out for a hike in the now torched and desolate woods.The autopsy concluded results so shocking, that the coroner had his lunch jump back into his throat. The couple were apparently iviserated,their organs hanging out by the time cops had seen them. His eyes stared blankly at them never once blinking."No doubt about it." "JEFF IS BACK." Janis had just gotten off of work at a local hair salon. Her and her colleagues decided to go out for a few drinks.After all, it was 5:00 somewhere,right? She stumbled slightly down the road to her apartment,her mind slightly buzzed from one too many shots of whiskey with her friends. Suddenly,a loud crash of trash cans startled her back into sobriety. She looked on cautiously as she saw the perpetrator stalk slowly out of the shadows. It was a large black tabby cat strolling down the road,directly past her.she stifled a laugh at herself for getting all worked up over a dumb cat. As she began walking,she heard a low chuckle."H-hello?" She asked. She looked around anxiously,her feeling of fear coming back slowly."Is someone there?" At that, the chuckles turned to full blown laughter. She broke into a full sprint at the very sound of it,tears of fear threatening to all from her eyes. However before she could turn the corner to safety,she tripped and fell directly on her ankle,a sickening crack resounded right after impact."S-someone please-!" She was cut off has he heard stumbling footsteps coming toward her. She turned her head slowly to the one after her,he was a young man in his early twenties,and had on a white hoodie and black dress pants on. The hoodie was stained red with what looked to be his own blood and as blood the innocents as well.A large gash was also apparent on his lower abdomen. His skin was unnaturally pale,almost white,his mouth ripped into a smile across his face.But,the most horrific thing to this man besides his ghoulish grin,were his eyes. They were bordered in black,seemingly never blinking."Shhhhhhh..." He rasped out,"It's time to Go To SLEEP." And with that six word sentence,he pounced on the poor girl,blood pooling one again from the reopened wound. As he gutted the poor woman below him,she tried to say,"Why?" But came out as a gurgled whimper. He glared down at her,seemingly admiring his handy work and repeated those words once more."Just...Go To SLEEP..." Jeff limped down the empty street of the newest town he lay waste to. His lower abdomen was still raw and bleeding from his battle with the notorious Slenderman.Jeff had grown numb to the feeling of intense pain that rippled and intensified as he walked.. It was a subtle sting to him now; a small stinging reminding him that he had something to focus on.Revenge. Yes, the feeling of vengeance,pain,and his own insanity was the only thing on his shattered mind. But first,he would need to spill more blood. He walked along the sidewalk past the bar. This was the same bar he'd met another adversary,Jane the killer, that single-handedly had caused him a living hell. Knives.Anger.Vengence. The feeling. The fragmented memories kept replying in Jeff's mind as he remembered the last battle with her.Meanwhile,a sound of the clacking of footsteps on concrete was just behind him. He noticed it after a minute and took out his bloodied blade,his eyes glaring at the darkness in front of him. “Who's there?” Jeff growled. His question was responded with a long machete flung just a few inches from his head,small pieces of hair falling to the ground. He whirled around (careful of his wound) and met the attacker. It was Jane."Hello,Jeff." She said venomously."long time no see." He looked at he and grinned wider than usual, his mind once again dominated by the feeling."Heheheh Hello, Janie! Just the bitch I wanted to kill!" And with that, they both lunged at each other. Jane was blocking the attacks and various slashes while Jeff used what energy he had left to end her.The effect of bloodloss and quickened movement was beginning to take its toll. Still,Jeff was relentless.He lashed out at her,aiming for her chest."Oh Jane!! He screeched."HAVE A HEART!" Jane dodged it easily,and taunted back "Oh your fucking hilarious! You should've been a fucking comedian!"They were each unaware how deep into the remnants of the woods they were going into,but a vacant and derelict onlooker watch contently from afar. A static like voice could be heard whispering "LET THE HUNT BEGIN." Credited to: MoTHY013 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Jeff the Killer Category:BATTELS Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Crappypasta Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki